Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn 1: Intruder In The Night
by StormCloud7395
Summary: Poison Ivy tries to reveal to Harley Quinn her true feelings for her. While Harley once again screws up for the Joker which leads to all kinds of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Poison Ivy, The Joker, Harley Quinn and all affiliated characters belong to DC, I am only owner/creator of this story.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first attempt ever at writing a fanfiction, if you have any suggestions of a better title please leave a comment below.  
If you have any suggestions on things I could add/change to this chapter please leave a comment below. Other feedback is welcome. Also due to website blocks, this is a second page for this story, the main page I focus on is deviantart my user name is StormCloud7395. I will focus mainly on putting this story up on there. Hope you like this story.

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn 1

Part 1 Intruder in the Night

Chapter 1

It had been a month since Poison Ivy had escaped Arkham Asylum. She had hidden in an old plant fertilizer company in the abandon warehouse estate. Hidden in the back corner under a pyramid of fertilizer crates housed the access hatch to Ivy's hideout, it was a spacious single room with complete a separate bathroom, the walls were covered in plant life, in one corner was the dining room, in the back right corner was a humongous bed with leaves as sheets, in the other back corner was a desk covered in books and chemical equipment. The last corner was the lounge room complete with a large flat screen TV (stolen) and a large lounge, it was on this lounge which Ivy now lay, her eyes glued to the giant screen of the TV, scanning Gotham's news channels for any information on what her fellow villains were up to. Ivy knew that most of them were still locked up in Arkham just waiting for the chance to escape however a few big name villains were out plotting, stealing and of course, avoiding the caped crusader Batman and his brat pack followers Batgirl and Robin. Ivy knew that The Penguin was huddled up in his barely legal nightclub, 'The Iceberg Lounge', Catwoman was stalking the night, robbing jewellery stores and rescuing cats from their selfish, unsuspecting owners. The last big name villains Ivy knew were out of Arkham were the inseparable couple, Joker and Harley Quinn, they had escaped a week after Ivy did and were now on a stealing spree that left many cops and civilians dead with Joker's trademark grin etched permanently across their faces.

Ivy sighed "Yet another night with nothing on" she thought to herself as she turned the TV off, she got up and stretched then went to the wardrobe that was against the only part of the wall that wasn't covered in plants. She undressed from her common leafy outfit and slid on her nighty, even a plant loving villain like herself couldn't resist the wonderful feel of the silk against her body. She lay on her leafy bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn 1

Part 1 Intruder in the Night

Chapter 2

"Red. Hey, Red." A voice whispered urgently through the darkness.

Poison Ivy had been asleep but the voice along with her shoulder being poked harshly had caused her to snap awake. Fuelled with fear that someone had found her hideout, she kicked out at the person knocking them backwards, Ivy then dived out of bed, and in one fluid motion she scooped up her emergency plant seeds she kept on the nightstand and flung them at the ground beneath the stunned intruder, instantly vines shot up from the soil covered ground and wrapped around the trespasser restricting their movements even though the figure did not struggle against the tightening grip of the vines.

"How did you find this place?" Ivy questioned the intruder, but deep down she already knew the answer, only one person besides herself knew where this hideout was and she was supposed to be with the Joker. Ivy's heart skipped a beat as she walked over to the nightstand and touched the plant that was sitting atop it, reacting to Ivy's gentle touch to it lit up which in turn caused the entire room to light up. Just as Ivy had hoped, the new light revealed the intruder to be Harley Quinn. Ivy let out a gasp, Harley was a mess her clothes were torn, showing parts of her skin which were covered in black and blue bruises, her blonde hair that was usually pulled up in pigtails was covered in twigs and leaves and cascaded down her face, Ivy reached out a hand and gently brushed Harleys hair off her face. Ivy almost gasped again Harley's usual smiling face was gone replaced by a terrible sight, she had dried blood on her face that had run from her nose, there was a deep cut in her right cheek and both of her eyes were black and streams of tears poured from them.

"Oh Harls," Ivy exclaimed as she released the vines and pulled Harley into a hug, while trying to ignore her exposed breasts poking through the remains of her jester costume. The sudden show of affection took an immediate effect on Harley who began crying loudly into Ivy's shoulder.

"It always ends up like this, I screw up, he gets mad and kicks me out and I always end up going straight back to him," she sobbed.

Ivy patted Harley gently on the back comforting her. "It's alright, relax, your safe here, just stay the night and we'll decide what happens tomorrow."

"Thanks Red," replied Harley letting out a sigh of relief, but then she tensed up and went paler than the makeup she was wearing. "He'll come for me Red, and if he finds me here, Harley shuddered at the thought. "I've put you in danger."

Harley broke away from Ivy and started for the exit, Ivy reached out and grabbed her arm and while ignoring Harley objections pulled her back.

"Sorry Harley, but I don't care if that white-faced lunatic comes for me, I won't let him get you. Now, go and have a nice, long shower to clean yourself up and help you relax, I kept some spare clothes in the cupboard for you from last time."

"Thanks Red, you always put up with me every time I stuff up like this." Harley said as she turned and limped to the bathroom, not giving Ivy the chance to say anything else.

As Harley limped away Ivy couldn't help staring at her ass, it was small and cute even if it was covered in bruises from the Joker. Ivy let out a long sigh, there was no way she could tell Harley her feelings for her, if she did it could ruin the friendship they have and besides, Ivy knew that Harley didn't feel that same way about her, Harley only had eyes for The Joker even if he abused her and she went back to him every time. Ivy just hoped deep in her heart that this time was different.


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn 1

Part 1 Intruder in the Night

Chapter 3

Ivy sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Harley who she knew would take her time, that girl had been through a lot tonight. Harley would be examining every part of her body for cuts and bruises and cleaning up what she could. Ivy started to think about the revenge she was going to take on the Joker and all the things she was going to do. She absolutely hated the Joker, even if she wasn't jealous of him. The sound of the shower being turned off was enough to bring Ivy out of her daydream. Harley emerged from the bathroom dripping wet and still slightly bruised but she walked with a slight spring in her step that meant she was becoming her old bubbly self. The sight of the wet, naked bouncing figure made Ivy's nipples go erect, even with Harley's injuries; Ivy thought she still had a perfect body. Harley bounced to the cupboard and pulled out a similar nighty to the one Ivy was currently wearing.

"Wow, Red, this feels great," Harley exclaimed as she slid on the nighty and walked over to the bed.

Ivy moved over to make room for Harley and turned her head away so Harley didn't see her blush. Harley climbed onto the bed, wincing as she lay down, and then turned to Ivy.

"I know that if I go back I will stuff up again and he'll do this to me again, but there's a part of me that feels that I need to go back." Harley explained, then she saw Ivy open her mouth to say something, "I know Red, I shouldn't, but that's how I feel, just don't feel bad if I do end up back with him."

Ivy looked at Harley wondering if she knew about her true feelings for her, then she spoke, "I know you feel that way Harls but I can't help feel that it is wrong, but if you change your mind about him you could move in here, we could be a troublesome, crime making duo."

"Thanks Red, I'd like that, maybe if I do I might actually forget about him." Harley replied, then before Ivy could blink Harley had leant across and planted a gentle kiss on Ivy's lips, Ivy felt her face go as red as her hair as Harley leant back, Ivy noticed that she too was red in the face.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Harley stammered and she started to roll over away from Ivy.

Ivy reached over and gently grabbed her arm, "Relax Harley, its fine, your just a little overwhelmed about everything that has happened today."

"It's lucky that when you first met me you gave me immunity to most toxins." Harley commented as she rolled over, facing away from Ivy then under her breath she said, "Otherwise I wouldn't have tried that."

Ivy lay staring at Harley's back, the kiss had stunned her but at the same time it intrigued her, Ivy had noticed there had been a slight hint of passion behind that kiss. Ivy couldn't let a moment like this pass; she had to tell Harley her true feelings for her. She just didn't know where to start.


End file.
